The Whole Truth Part II
Level 90 Nightsisters *Fath: Soil samples in the claws and minerals in the blood confirm that all of these mutations originated in the same place and traveled to the locations where they are found. *You: Can you pinpoint their origin? *Fath: Yes, with the aid of Spell Weaver Leandra, I was able to. Go there and find the source of the mutations. Find the Origin of the Mutated Rancor Go to the location Mistress of the Rancor Fath H'ray and Spell Weaver Leandra have pinpointed. Singing Mountain Clan *Izaryx: Soil samples in the claws and minerals in the blood confirm that all of these mutations originated in the same place and traveled to the locations where they are found. *You: Can you pinpoint their origin? *Izaryx: Yes, with the aid of Arch Witch Azzenaj, I was able to. Go there and find the source of the mutations. Get to the bottom of all these rancor mutations Find the Origin of the Mutated Rancor Speaking to Izaryx again will start off a new stage of the quest. Izaryx has checked your blood samples against some other mutated rancor material and ascertained that the mutations all come from the same location. Go to the location Rancor Handler Izaryx and Arch Witch Azzenaj have pinpointed. In order to search for the origins of the mysterious mutations, you are sent to a cave at /way 1823 1993, about three kilometers South East of the Singing Mountain. The cave is, once again, full of a variety of different rancor species. Find the Cause of the Rancor Mutations Explore the Cave of Mutations until you locate the likely cause for the increase in mutant rancor appearances. At the bottom of the cave, a caged "Corrupted Rancor" can be seen, and the Nightsister Kyrisa (/way 1727 2141) who guards it. Speaking to Kyrisa will confirm that she is responsible for chaning the rancors from docile intelligent creatures into dangerous mutated beasts. She even mentions that she has infected the caged rancor with an interesting viral agent that she recently found. *Kyrisa: Go away fool Outworlder, I have too much work to do. My experiments are at a critical stage. *You: Your experiments? Are you somehow making these mutations? *Kyrisa: Astute observation, perhaps you are not as stupid as you look. Yes, I have encouraged the growth of these great beasts; enhanced their strength and their ferocity; made them better than they were before. *You: But in the process you have reduced their intellect; now they're just mean animals. *Kyrisa: Bah, they are now and always have been mere brutes! They just need to be broken and made to obey. *You: What about the one in the cage behind you? *Kyrisa: I have corrupted his biochemistry still further with an interesting viral agent I happened upon recently. He has resisted my efforts to break him but it is always only a matter of time. *You: But... *Kyrisa: Enough! Begone now before I allow him his first taste of Outworlder blood! Return to Izaryx Report back to Rancor Handler Izaryx on the cause of the rancor mutations. *Izaryx: A Nightsister is responsible for these mutations and now she has created a still more dangerous version of the mutant rancor?! Does their foulness know no bounds!? *You: It would appear not. Added to and completed collection: Singing Mountain Clan: The Whole Truth Added badge: Singing Mountain Purification Badge *Izaryx: Kyrisa is meddling in things she cannot possibly understand. *You: The corrupted mutation is caged; it's as much a danger to her as to anyone else. **Izaryx: This is true. I am sure she will see the danger to herself and put that foul abomination down rather than risk her own life. *You: That corrupted mutant should be put down. **Izaryx: Agreed, that is a foulness that cannot be allowed to breed! Because you have a group of Outworlders to assist you, however, you may be able to bring that thing a merciful death, Rewards *Rancor Teeth (x4) *A Random Valuable (x4) Category:Dathomir quests